Despedida
by Ayacrawford-Reichan
Summary: Ryuichi piensa sobre la vida que lleva... otra de mis locuras... leeanla mmmm, si haganlo...
1. Chapter 1

**Despedida**

_DISCLAIMER: Gravitation y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Maki Murakami_

_pero probablemente si me porto bien Santa Claus me traiga de_

_Navidad los derechos de...no, no lo creo...pero vale la pena_

_intentarlo no?_

_Notas: Una locura que se me ocurrió (crean eso de locura) espero que les guste y espero que no me maten... espero..._

**DESPEDIDA**

_/Los Ángeles/_

-Tooku de me o hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru...-

La canción sonaba una y otra vez, no era que no le gustara, después de todo el la había compuesto y el la cantaba, pero después de escuchar Slepless Beauty más de un millón de veces en su vida era más que suficiente.

Ryuichi Sakuma ex-vocalista del grupo japonés mundialmente famoso Nittle

Grasper se encontraba en su departamento, no tenía nada que hacer, de repente

tomo un vaso que tenía cerca y lo aventó en contra del reproductor de discos

que enseguida se apago, estaba harto de su vida, ya nada tenía sentido para

él, no tenía a nadie, había sido hijo único y sus padres habían muerto hacía

mucho tiempo atrás, por supuesto estaban Tohma y Noriko sus mejores amigos

desde que eran Nittle Grasper. Tohma y Ryuichi eran muy amigos desde pequeños

Tohma había sido como el hermano que nunca tuvo, eran muy unidos, pero al paso del tiempo ellos se fueron alejando, Noriko se había casado y tenía una

familia, Tohma tenía la empresa y recientemente se había convertido en padre

de unos hermosos gemelos a los cuales desde que se había separado de su

esposa, no había visto mucho...

Pero él lo único que tenía era su fama, su soledad y su dinero...

Su vista se poso sobre un lindo conejo rosa que estaba en su cómoda, lo tomo

en sus manos y dijo en voz alta...

_**'Solo te tengo a tí Kumagoro...pero tu no puedes hablarme, no puedes decirme **_

**_lo que yo necesito oír, no puedes decirme que todo estará bien, no puedes _**

_**abrazarme fuertemente y darme soporte cuando lo necesito...'**_

Dejo al conejo rosa sobre la cómoda y tomo una foto que estaba a un lado, en

ella se encontraba Tohma, Noriko, K., los miembros de Bad Luck, Yuki Eiri y

Tatsuha Uesugi...este ultimo el más importante de todos, creía que al fin

había encontrado a alguien que se interesara en él y no en el ídolo que era,

pero la diferencia de edad, la oposición de Eiri a que su hermano menor

estuviera con el, los llevaron a separarse dejando en ambos el corazón

destrozado...dejo la foto boca abajo y se alejo de allí, miro por la gran

ventana y admiro los edificios...

**_'Es lo mejor se que estando lejos será más fácil, Los Ángeles es un lugar muy_**

_**tranquilo, no quiero que nadie este cerca de mí...'**_

Cerro las cortinas y el departamento quedo oscuro, pero el ya estaba

acostumbrado a la oscuridad, ella había sido su amiga desde tiempo atrás,

Ryuichi se acerco al teléfono y marco a casa de Tohma, a esas horas el sabía

que no habría nadie, y así fue, nadie atendió la llamada mas que la

contestadora, Ryuichi dejo un mensaje un poco largo y después colgó.

_**'A estas horas, Tohma debe de estar a punto de llegar a casa, estoy seguro **_

_**que escuchara el mensaje'**_

Ryuichi se sentó en la cama, acomodo a Kumagoro y sonrió, se levanto y se

sentó en el suelo, algunas lágrimas recorrian sus mejillas, estiro su mano

y tomo algo del suelo, lo acerco hacia él y sonrio...

_**'Todo va a estar bien Ryuichi, todo va a estar bien..'**_

Se repetía él mismo con la intencion de convencerse, acerco el pedazo de

vidrio que tomo del suelo y lo acerco a su cuerpo...

_**'Perdoname Tohma...'**_

_/Japón/_

Un auto se desplazaba a velocidad media, en la parte trasera de este, Tohma

venía leyendo algunos papeles que su secretaria le había entregado, cuando de

repente sintio un vuelco en el corazón, solto los papeles y toco su pecho...

_**'Señor sucede algo?'**_

_**'No es nada sigue el camino iremos primero a casa de Eiri'**_

_**'Como usted ordene señor'**_

_**'...tengo un mal presentimiento...'**_

Al llegar a casa de Eiri, Tohma despidio a su chofer y subio hasta el

departamento de Eiri, ya estando allí ambos se encontraban tomando algo

cuando Eiri recibio una llamada que concernia a ambos.

_**'Es una idea muy interesante Eiri'**_

_**'Te ves distraido, pasa algo Seguchi?'**_

_**'No es nada...donde esta Shindou-san no lo he visto'**_

_**'Fue con Nagano, dijo algo sobre una canción'**_

_**'Oh...no vas a contestar el telefono?'**_

_**'Nunca lo hago, para eso esta la contestadora'**_

_**'Bien, entonces escuchemos el mensaje...'**_

_**"Por el momento no puedo atenderte, así que deja tu mensaje y yo me comunicare despues..."**_

_**-Eiri? Se que estas allí contesta, soy Tatsuha estoy llamandote desde Los**_

_**Angeles es importante, esta Seguchi-san contigo? Demonios CONTESTA EL MALDITO**_

_**TELEFONO!-**_

Eiri se acerca y pone el telefono en altavoz, Tohma se acerca tambien y

escuchan atentos a las palabras de Tatsuha.

_**'Si, Seguchi esta aqui, no necesitas gritar de esa manera y por cierto que**_

_**rayos estas haciendo en Los Angeles?'**_

_**'Eso no importa, estoy en el hospital'**_

_**'Te paso algo Tatsuha, necesitas que Eiri o yo vayamos por ti?'**_

_**'Tohma, te he dejado un monton de mensajes en tu telefono, no los has **_

_**escuchado?'**_

_**'Bueno, no he llegado a casa...'**_

_**'A mi no me ha pasado nada...es Ryuichi...' **_

Tohma se sorprende un poco y se sienta de nuevo en el sofa, esperando que

Tatsuha, diga algo más, quiere hablar pero tal parece que su voz se ha ido,

Eiri lo mira y luego le pide a Tatsuha mas informacion...

_**'Explicate Tatsuha'**_

_**'Bueno decidí venir a visitar a Ryuichi a pesar de que me dijeron que no lo**_

_**hiciera, al llegar nadie me abrio así que use la llave que el me dio hace **_

_**tiempo, al entrar no vi a nadie así que me anime a entrar...'**_

_**'Tatsuha...por favor dime que le paso a Ryuichi!'**_

_**'Entre a su dormitorio y encendi la luz, yacia en el suelo, a su alrededor**_

_**había mucha sangre...'**_

_**'Tatsuha en donde estas ahora?'**_

_**'Bueno, inmediatamente llame una ambulancia y lo trajeron al hospital...esta**_

_**muy mal...'**_

_**'Tatsuha necesito que me digas en que hospital estas ire lo más rapido**_

_**posible!'**_

**_'Pues...no lo se con la conmocion ni siquiera lo cheque...solo tuvo un momento de conciencia...y me pidio que no te llamara pero...'_**

**_'Gracias, el Sr. K. esta visitando a su hijo alla en Los Angeles, le pedire que te busque entendido? Solo espera y llegare lo màs rapido posible... _**

**_'Te esperare'_**

Tohma se incorporo rapidamente y tomo sus cosas, se disponia a salir cuando

Eiri lo detuvo.

_**'Sueltame Eiri, debo ir con Ryuichi'**_

_**'No es prudente, que vayas solo, te acompañare'**_

_**'Bien pero antes llevame a casa debo recoger mis papeles, mientras tu llama**_

_**al aeropuerto para pedir los boletos'**_

_**'Bien'**_

_**'Ryuichi, espera por mi...'**_

Eiri dejo una nota en el refrigerador para Shuichi y salio, llevo a Tohma

a casa y lo ayudo a buscar los papeles, Tohma se acerco al telefono y noto

que el telefono indicaba que tenia algunos mensajes.

Se acerco y lo encendio, Eiri se acerco a tambien a escuchar, lo primero

que se oyo fue el saludo que Ryuichi se había empeñado tanto en grabar...

_**"Hey! llamas a casa de Tohma pero el esta ocupado y no puede contestar pero**_

_**si eres algun chico apuesto, seguro podemos hacer alguna excepcion"**_

_**"RYUICHI!"**_

_**"Na no da...deja tu mensaje el se comunicara"**_

_**'Tohma, soy Ryuichi...te llamo porque se que no estaras en casa, talvez para**_

_**cuando escuches esto, claro esta, si es que lo escuchas, no podras prevenir**_

_**lo que estoy a punto de hacer...**_

_**Tohma, ya nada queda para mí en esta vida, despues de pensarlo bien he tomado **_

_**una desicion, me ire de este mundo, ya nada me importa aquellos días en que **_

_**lo tenía todo han terminado, ya no me necesitan más...**_

_**Noriko ya tiene su familia y tu...tu formaste tu propia familia, ya no me **_

_**necesitas más...pero antes de eso quiero decirte algo...**_

_**Tu siempre me preguntabas como era mi familia y yo nunca te dije nada, **_

_**siempre me escondi tras Kumagoro o la fachada de que era una persona feliz...**_

_**Ahora te lo dire, antes de conocerte a ti, mi vida no era fácil, mi padre me**_

_**odiaba puesto que el aseguraba que yo no era su hijo...**_

_**Tambien alguna vez me preguntaste de donde había sacado las marcas que **_

_**estaban en mi cuerpo y recuerdo haberte dicho que eran porque peleaba con**_

_**algunos compañeros, era mentira, toda mi vida siempre ha estado llena de**_

_**mentiras...**_

_**Mi padre se embriagaba de vez en cuando, y me golpeaba hasta el cansancio o**_

_**hasta dejarme inconsiente, siempre lo hacia, mi madre no hacia nada, de hecho**_

_**ella decía que era mi culpa por haber nacido...**_

_**Siempre fui un chico muy solitario, no me importaba tener amigos, siempre fue**_

_**así, algun tiempo despues un hermano de mi padre comenzo a visitarnos y ellos**_

_**empezaron a tratarme bien, cosa que en verdad no fue mucho puesto que el **_

_**viajaba, en uno de esos viajes me regalo a Kumagoro...el fue mi primer amigo**_

_**al que le contaba todo... fue lo unico que mi padre jamas pudo quitarme...**_

_**Despues te conocí a tí, tu te metiste en mi vida y agradezco eso, sin tu**_

_**apoyo jamas hubiera podido salir adelante, me hiciste entender muchas cosas,**_

_**la siguiente vez que mi tio nos visito le conte todo y el me saco de alli y**_

_**me llevo a vivir con él...**_

_**Los siguientes fueron los mejores años de mis vida mi tio y tu madre se **_

_**conocieron lo recuerdas? Se casaron tuvieron un hijo...nosotros estabamos **_

_**felices porque ahora si podíamos decir que eramos hermanos...hasta que ellos **_

_**fallecieron en aquel accidente junto con nuestro pequeño hermano...aun así tu**_

_**y yo seguimos juntos, hasta que yo decidi venir a los Angeles con K., puesto**_

_**que yo pense que separarnos seria lo mejor...**_

_**Pero esos 3 años solo me sirvieron para aprender que en verdad necesitaba a**_

_**alguien, cuando encontre a Tatsuha fui muy feliz, sin embargo entiendo a**_

_**Eiri al oponerse a nuestra relacion, en verdad nunca hubiera funcionado bien,**_

_**aunque nuestra separación nos haya dolido a ambos se que fue lo mejor, el **_

_**estara bien sin mi...**_

_**Siempre fuiste muy frio hasta conmigo, siempre quise escuchar de tus labios algo como, bien hecho Ryuichi, o talvez algo como, te quiero mucho, algo que me indicara que me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti, mi hermano, el hermano que siempre quise y nunca pude tener pero que encontre en tí, tampoco quiero que te sientas culpable esta es mi desición y así quiero que sea...**_

_**Adios Tohma, fue un gusto conocerte'**_

La llamada se corta allí, Tohma se lleva una mano a la boca y se deja caer al

suelo, Eiri se acerca y escucha llorar a Tohma, no puede creer que el gran

Tohma Seguchi este enfrente de el derrumbado y llorando, lo unico que hace

es abrazarlo y reconfortarlo, unos minutos despues Tohma deja de llorar y se

levanta, toma sus cosas y ambos salen a toda velocidad rumbo al aeropuerto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antes que nada yo adoro a Ryuichi y para nada me gusta verlo sufrir pero juro

que cuando lo escribi mi mente se apodero de mi mano y del teclado, fui

manipulada por ella lo juro!

Tambien pienso que debajo de la fachada de Tohma de un hombre frio y sin sentimientos muy profundamente...demasiado profundo... se necesitaria una excavadora petrolera para encontrarlo... se encuentra una persona buena... o al menos eso quiero creer...

Tatsuha ama a Ryuichi y hacen una linda pareja de hecho tanto ellos como Tohma y K' hacen una buena pareja...

Reviews y criticas son aceptadas!

Pero no amenazas de muerte ni virus por favor!


	2. Despedida 2

Despedida 2

DISCLAIMER: Gravitation y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Maki Murakami

pero probablemente si me porto bien Santa Claus me traiga de Navidad los derechos de...no, no lo creo...pero vale la pena intentarlo no?

N/A: Jejeje aqui esta... creo que ya pueden matarme... si eso creo... espero que les guste...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**/Los Angeles/**

Tatsuha se encontraba esperando en la sala del hospital, ya estaba harto pues nadie queria informarle de la situaciòn de Ryuichi, ya estaban en otro hospital puesto que el señor K., se puso en contacto con èl e inmediatamente obligo a los medicos y demas a transladar a Ryuichi a otro hospital...

Pero no importaba que tanto insistiera, los medicos no querian decirle nada de su adorado Ryuichi.

El señor K. trataba de conseguir informacion pero incluso a èl le decìan lo mismo...

Un rato despues, Tatsuha vio llegar a Tohma y a Eiri e inmediatamente abrazo a Eiri...

_**-Hermano que bueno que llegaron!-**_

_**-Tatsuha... es increible que me hayas desobedecido y hayas venido hasta Los Angeles tù solo pero... de no haberlo hecho...-**_

_**-Tatsuha-san, por favor, dime como se encuentra Ryuichi-**_

_**-Lo siento Seguchi-sama... desafortunadamente ni al Sr. K. ni a mi nos han querido decir como se encuentra...-**_

_**-Ya veo...-**_

Tohma se deja caer en una silla que estaba ahì y se quita los lentes oscuros que traia puestos

_**-Perdoname Eiri, pero... yo necesitaba ver a Ryuichi y debo decirte que si èl sale de esto, no me importa que tanto lo impidas tu o lo impida papa, yo voy a seguir con Ryuichi y nada va a hacerme cambiar de opinion...-**_

_**-Tatsuha...-**_

Eiri y Tohma miran asombrados a Tatsuha, Eiri lo mira y piensa para si mismo que tal vez Tatsuha es mas maduro de lo que èl pensaba, repentinamente, K. y un doctor se acercan a ellos...

_**-Disculpen, ustedes son los familiares del señor Sakuma?-**_

_**-Si! yo soy su hermano, por favor, se lo suplico, digame como esta Ryuichi?-**_

_**-Bueno debo ser sincero con ustedes, la condiciòn del señor Sakuma no es muy buena que digamos, se ocasiono una herida muy profunda en el pecho, lo hemos tratado pero...-**_

_**-Pero que?-**_

_**-...le hemos hecho varias transfusiones de sangre pero su cuerpo las rechaza, logramos mantener sus signos vitales constantes pero no se por cuanto tiempo...-**_

_**-...Y no se puede hacer nada?-**_

_**-Desgraciadamente cuando el paciente ha perdido las ganas de vivir, no hay mucho que se pueda hacer y me temo que ese es el caso del señor Sakuma...-**_

_**-...Ryuichi...-**_

_**-...y... podemos verlo...?-**_

_**-Bueno... supongo... pero no pueden ir todos al mismo tiempo... hare una excepcion... tomen en cuenta que si lo hago es porque al señor Sakuma no le queda mucho tiempo, asi que... siganme por favor...-**_

_**-Claro... vamos?-**_

_**-...Tatsuha, porque no van tu y Seguchi...-**_

_**-Pero...-**_

_**-El joven Eiri tiene razon... aunque me siento muy unido a Ryuichi me parece que lo mas conveniente es que vayan ustedes dos...-**_

_**-Eiri-san... K-san... tienen razon, Tatsuha vamos...-**_

_**-Si!...-**_

Tohma y Tatsuha siguen al doctor mientras que Eiri y K. se sientan a esperar, despues de pasar por algunos pasillos, el doctor les hace una seña a ambos para que entren, ambos lo hacen y al entrar observan a Ryuichi... màs palido que de costumbre, ninguno da el primer paso para acercarse. ambos temen hacerlo, al fin, Tatsuha se acerca y toma su mano, ryuichi lentamente abre sus ojos y observa a Tatsuha, le sonrie debilmente y Tatsuha tambien le sonrie...

-**_Hola... creiste que no volverias a verme? Porque estas muy equivocado si eso pensaste...-_**

_**-Ta.. tatsuha... como...-**_

_**-Fui a buscarte, pero como no me abrias decidi entrar... aun conservo la llave, suerte que no cambiaste la cerradura... y bueno... cuando entre tu estabas allì y...-**_

_**-...Porque... no... me.. dejaste morir...-**_

_**-No digas eso... no quiero que mueras Ryuichi... yo... yo... aun te amo... y quiero decirte que voy a quedarme a tu lado y ya nunca te dejare ir... no me importa si mi familia se opone, si no puedo estar a tu lado, nada me importa...-**_

_**-...Tatsuha...-**_

_**-Tatsuha-san, serias tan amable de dejarme a solas con Ryuichi por favor?-**_

_**-Eh?... Tohma... como...?-**_

_**-Yo lo llame, le pedì que viniera...-**_

_**-Por favor Tatsuha, Ryuichi y yo debemos hablar...-**_

_**-Pero...-**_

_**-Si, lo se, es muy egoista de mi parte pero... aunque sea solo unos minutos... permiteme quitartelo unos minutos...-**_

_**-Tohma... esta bien, pero solo unos minutos entendido?-**_

_**-Gracias...-**_

_**-Ire con Eiri... enseguida vuelvo Ryuichi...-**_

Tatsuha toma la mano de Ryuichi entre las suyas y despues se va, llega hasta donde estan Eiri y K., ambos se acercan a Tatsuha y antes de que pueda decir algo escuchan unos pasos tras de ellos al voltear cual es su sorpresa al ver a Noriko, antes de que puedan reaccionar Noriko se acerca y abofetea a K. y a Tatsuha

_**-Noriko! Que pasa contigo?-**_

_**-No digas nada K., ambos se lo merecen! Exijo que me digan porque no me avisaron antes? Me tuve que enterar por otros medios de lo que ocurrio con Ryuichi, por si no lo recuerdan Ryuichi tambien es mi amigo!-**_

_**-Deja de ser tan ruidosa Noriko, tienes suerte de haberte enterado-**_

_**-Oh... Eiri-kun... vaya todo mundo lo sabe menos yo...-**_

_**-Lo siento mucho Noriko-san! Fui yo quien le aviso a Seguchi-sama por lo tanto es mi culpa, lo siento!-**_

_**-...Esta bien Tatsuha, descuida, no puedo quejarme, yo tambien he estado un poco alejada de ellos...-**_

_**-Como te enteraste?-**_

_**-Bueno, Shindou me llamo para pedirme un consejo sobre el grupo y despues, cuando le pregunte por Eiri me dijo que habìa salido en un viaje urgente con Tohma, me parecio extraño y llame a la secretaria de Tohma, ella me puso al tanto de todo y puesto que me encontraba en Nueva York por asuntos familiares, vine inmediatamente...-**_

_**-Vaya...-**_

_**-En fin, vine hasta aqui para verlo, creen que pueda?-**_

_**-Seguchi-sama me pidio estar a solas con èl... pero si quieres, puedo llevarte...-**_

_**-Por favor...-**_

Ambos se van, Tatsuha le indica el camino y regresa con Eiri y K., Noriko entra y los escucha hablar...

_**-...Tohma...-**_

_**-Escuche tu mensaje... y quiero pedirte una disculpa...una disculpa por no haber tenido el poder suficiente para ayudarte, y tampoco el coraje para aceptar lo que ya sabia... siempre supe que mentias, pero... en ese entonces eramos tan jovenes... solo eramos unos chicos que querian cumplir sus sueños...tal vez no lo sepas pero... yo vi alguna vez como tu padre te golpeaba, lo mire por la ventana pero... yo fingi que nada pasaba porque... se suponia que esas cosas no nos pasaban a nosotros...-**_

_**-...Tohma... no te preocupes... yo...-**_

_**-Noriko y yo... lo sabiamos pero...los tres fingiamos que nada pasaba...que todo estaba bien...preferiamos ser Nittle Grasper, el feliz trio, el que era perfecto e inalcanzable... donde los tres huiamos de nuestros problemas... tu de los malos tratos de tus padres... Noriko con el odio de su padre por ser una chica y no un varon... y yo...-**_

_**-Nosotros... nunca supimos mucho sobre ti... los tres nos guardabamos secretos pero...-**_

_**-Ryuichi, el pasado es el pasado y no hay nada que se pueda hacer para cambiarlo pero... lo que si podemos hacer es ver el futuro... seguir hacia adelante y dejar atras todo lo demas... se que todo fue muy doloroso pero... podemos continuar con la vida, aun hay tantas cosas por las que puedes vivir...-**_

_**-Hazle caso al hombre Ryuichi, el tiene la razon...-**_

_**-Noriko!-**_

_**-En persona... sabian que es de mala educacion hablar de una linda chica cuando esta no esta presente?-**_

_**-Tu... como te enteraste?-**_

_**-Pues no gracias a Tohma ni a Tatsuha... Ryuichi honestamente, en que estabas pensando...?-**_

_**-...-**_

_**-No seas tan dura con el Noriko...-**_

_**-...Chicos... gracias por haber estado conmigo siempre... no saben cuanto lo agradezco...-**_

_**-No hables de esa manera... vas a recuperarte... Ryuichi por favor... no olvides que nos tienes a nosotros...-**_

_**-...-**_

_**-No olvides a Tatsuha, el es un buen chico... tu lo escuchaste, el esta dispuesto a estar contigo para siempre...-**_

_**-...Tohma... Noriko... yo...-**_

_**-...No digas màs... te dejaremos descansar... y le diremos a Tatsuha que puede regresar... entendido?...-**_

_**-...-**_

_**-Vamonos Tohma...-**_

Salen de la habitacion, en el camino se encuentran con el doctor que les dice algo, ambos no dicen nada y siguen su camino, cuando llegan le avisan a Tatsuha que puede regresar, este se va rapidamente y quedan los demàs alli, K., le pregunta a Tohma cual es la condicion de Ryuichi e increiblemente Tohma comienza a llorar, K., lo abraza y es Noriko la que interrumpe el pequeño silencio que se habia formado...

_**-El medico dice que Ryuichi no sobrevivira... creen que no pasara de esta noche...-**_

_**-Ya veo... sera muy dificil para Tatsuha... rayos, que hacer?-**_

_**-Me temo que nada Eiri-san, no solo sera dificil para Tatsuha, sino para Tohma tambien... y me supongo que tambien para Noriko...-**_

_**-...Pero... fue su desicion... y por mucho que haya querido que haya sido diferente no lo va a ser, Ryuichi decidio terminar con su vida porque ya no queria seguir mintiendo... si, es muy egoista por no pensar en las personas que lo queremos y que se preocupan por èl pero... pero...-**_

_**-Tohma...-**_

_**-Yo se que las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes si tan solo... nosotros lo hubieramos ayudado entonces...-**_

_**-Tohma, incluso si lo hubieramos hecho, no hubieramos logrado nada eramos jovenes, no podiamos hacer mucho... aùn si se lo hubieramos comentado a alguien es probable que no nos hubieran creido...A mi tambien me gustaria ayudar a Ryuichi pero tal como estan las cosas sinceramente yo dudo que podamos hacer algo...-**_

_**-Noriko, Tohma ya es solo de dejarlo en manos del destino...-**_

Los cuatro se quedan alli pensando en lo que esta pasando y en las consecuencias que traeria consigo la muerte de Ryuichi...

Mientras, Tatsuha tomaba la mano de Ryuichi en las suyas y la apretaba con fuerza, Ryuichi solo apreto su mano con fuerza y le sonrio...

_**-Tatsuha... te ves cansado...-**_

_**-No importa ademas no estoy muy cansado... bueno talvez un poco pero no te preocupes voy a estar bien... mejor descansa tu... sabes? ya hice algunos planes y decidi que vendre a vivir contigo... o si lo deseas podemos vivir en Japon... como tu lo desees yo ire a donde quiera que estes...-**_

_**-Pero... tu familia no estara de acuerdo...-**_

_**-Ryuichi, eres lo unico que me importa, lo que me diga mi familia me tiene sin cuidado, se lo que quiero y lo unico que de verdad quiero es estar a tu lado... si tu no estuvieras a mi lado, mi vida no tendria sentido...-**_

_**-Tatsuha...-**_

_**-Ahora, no te preocupes Ryuichi solo necesitas descansar para que te recuperes...-**_

_**-Solo lo hare si tu duermes un poco...-**_

_**-Esta bien... me sentare aqui en esta silla... y prometo no soltarte ok?-**_

_**-Bien...-**_

Tatsuha recargo su cabeza en la mano de Ryuichi y se durmio instantaneamente, Ryuichi solo sonrio y miro hacia el otro lado de la cama y sonrie... Mas tarde Tatsuha escucha como si alguien lo llamara, al despertar nota que esta acostado en la cama donde antes descansaba Ryuichi, al incorporarse vuelve a escuchar su nombre...

_**-Tatsuha, Tatsuha...-**_

_**-Eh?... Ryuichi? Que haces levantado?-**_

_**-Pues tomando mis cosas, me voy de aqui...-**_

_**-Pero...-**_

_**-No te diste cuenta? bueno es logico estabas tan cansado que dormiste por tres dias completos-**_

_**-Tres dias! Wow... que hora es?...- **_

Tatsuha observa el reloj de que trae en su muñeca y nota que este se encuentra detenido

_**-Que raro...- **_

_**-En fin, fue dificil pero gracias a tu apoyo me encuentro mejor, solo hay algo que necesito saber...-**_

_**-Dime?-**_

_**-Tatsuha era en serio eso que mencionaste antes? Aun cuando tu familia se negara vendrias conmigo?-**_

_**-Claro, ire contigo hasta el fin del mundo...-**_

_**-Y... no te arrepentiras? Que tal si los extrañas?-**_

_**-Nada me faltara si estoy a tu lado y respecto a mi familia, se que ellos entenderan lo que es mejor para mi...-**_

_**-Entonces... vamos, vamos a donde podamos estar junto sin importar que...--**_

_**-TATSUHA!-**_

_**-Eh? Es esa... la voz de Eiri?-**_

_**-Importa? No dijiste que lo unico importante era estar conmigo?-**_

_**-Y lo mantendre.. esa es mi desicion, ire contigo, sin importarme nada mas...-**_

Dicho esto Tatsuha abraza a Ryuichi y sonrie profundamente, ambos se besan y comienzan a caminar...

Unos dias despues, Eiri y Tohma se encontraban hablando sobre lo ocurrido...

_**-Entonces...-**_

_**-No dire mas Seguchi, aun no puedo creerlo...-**_

_**-Eiri-san... no se que decir...-**_

_**-Porque no hay nada que decir, la desicion fue de Tatsuha...-**_

_**-Al menos tenemos el consuelo de que es feliz o no?-**_

_**-...-**_

_**-Eiri Tu viste su rostro... sonrio, a pesar de las lagrimas que derramo... entiendo tu dolor porque yo tambien siento la muerte de Ryuichi...-**_

_**-Pero dime porque... porque tuvo que llevarse a Tatsuha con el...-**_

_**-...Eiri... Tatsuha queria en verdad a Ryuichi, tanto que decidio ir con el a su nueva morada... no estas orgulloso de tu hermano?... Quiero decir, duele y se que duele demasiado pero... piensa que al menos el esta con la persona que ama... y eso... a fin de cuentas es lo mas importante...-**_

_**-Supongo que tienes razòn... debo irme, le prometi a Shuichi que iriamos a llevar flores a la tumba de ambos...-**_

_**-Gracias tambien por eso... gracias por permitir que tambien descansaran juntos...-**_

_**-Es lo menos que podia hacer... adios...-**_

_**Eiri se da la media vuelta y se va, Tohma sonrie y mira una foto de Nittle Grasper, acaricia el rostro de Ryuichi y luego deja la foto en su lugar**_

_**-Esta bien Ryuichi por esta vez te perdonare, pero solo espero que esta vez seas muy feliz...-**_

Tohma se levanta y paga las luces de su oficina, se va a casa con el pensamiento de Ryuichi, quizas esa no fue la mejor desicion que Ryuichi pudo haber tomado, pero a fin de cuentas su propia desicion, seguia impresionado puesto que le sorprendia que alguien tan joven como Tatsuha hubiera muerto mientras dormia... a la misma hora que Ryuichi... definitivamente esos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos incluso despues de la muerte... pero lo importante era que al menos estaban juntos... cierto? Tohma sonrie ante tal pensamiento y mira hacia el cielo, por supuesto que deberian estar juntos, sonrie para si mismo y murmura…

_**-Yo tambien encontrare mi felicidad Ryuichi, te lo prometo hermano… y espero que algun dia me felicites por ello…-**_

Tohma sigue su camino pues sabe que su familia lo espera en casa, en verdad haria todo lo posible para ser feliz y algun dia quizas… algun dia podria volver a ver a Ryuichi…

Creo que me la bañe… talvez no debi hacerlo asi.. pero bueno ni modo… espero que les haya gustado…

Nos vemos!


End file.
